Desert Rangers
|games =''Wasteland, ''Wasteland 2 |image =Desert rangers.png |desc =A Desert Ranger star which serves as their emblem. |founder =A company of U.S. Army Engineers |leader= Surgrue (till 2087) Snake Vargas (as of 2102) |hq =Ranger Center (1998-2087) Ranger Citadel (2087-2102) |members =Player characters Ace Angela Deth Wade Woodson Thrasher |quests=All }} ]] The Desert Rangers are one of the most influential factions in the Wasteland, despite their relatively small size. Established in the image of the Texas and Arizona Rangers, their primary aim is helping survivors of the nuclear devastation rebuild and step forward into the future. History The Rangers originated from a company of U.S. Army Engineers, who were tasked with building transportation bridges over dry riverbeds in the southwestern deserts. Deep within the inhospitable desert valleys, their only neighbors were a number of survivalist communities and a newly constructed Death Row, housing some of the nation's criminals sentenced to death as well as light industrial manufacturing facilities. When the Soviet Union and USA jumped at each others' throats with nuclear weapons in 1998, following the Citadel fiasco, the Engineers entered the prison, taking control of it and banished the inmates to the surrounding deserts, to free up space and let them complete their sentences. With time, they invited nearby survivalist communities to join them. Wary at first, eventually these settlements joined the Engineers in the facility, now named the Ranger Center, eventually making it one of the strongest outposts in the wastes. Initially believing to be the sole survivors of the nuclear holocaust, the inhabitants of Ranger Center soon realized it was not true - other cities in the area survived, Quartz, Needles and even the Jewel of the Desert - Las Vegas. Compelled to help these struggling post-apocalyptic settlements, the inhabitants of the Ranger Center reformed into the Desert Rangers - to rebuild and reestablish human civilization in the wastelands. By 2087, Nevada has stabilized enough to support several communities, and the Rangers are a known presence in the deserts. Many cities welcomed their help in the past and will gladly welcome it again. The greatest of Ranger deeds, the destruction of the robotic menace of Base Cochise, started with a small squad led by Snake Vargas investigating a series of disturbances in the desert. The leader of the Rangers at this time was General Surgrue. While the Ranger team led by Snake Vargas was busy dealing with Cochise and its machines, the Ranger Center was attacked by mutants from Darwin. This convinced Ace and Vargas to move the headquarters to the Guardian Citadel. After destroying Base Cochise, Vargas suggested moving to the Citadek because it was more defensible. Surgue rejected the proposal but soon retired. Vargas after assuming charge decided to move the headquarters. It later came to be known as the Ranger Citadel. They spent the next 15 years retrenching, but this also led to shrinkage of their territory. In 2102, the Rangers started receiving a series of threatening messages from an unknown source. Ace was dispatched to investigate them but was murdered. Later Team Echo was assigned the job. By this time they had lost influence in many of their former territories and were facing stiff competition from the Red Skorpion Millita. The Rangers discovered that the signal origianted from the Children Of The Citadel. Their leader Matthias led the Children in attacking the Ranger Citadel, though the Rangers were able to put a permanent end to him and his plans at the cost of destroying their base. Following the destruction of the Citadel, the Rangers had difficulty in rebuilding their strength in Arizona. A man called "The Patriarch" eventually contacted them over the radio, promising them resources to rebuild in return for helping him mantain control ovee Colorado and dealing with his adult sons fighting over his empire Equipment The Desert Rangers rely primarily on what they manufacture, however, they also have access to military supplies, including sidearms, assault rifles and long range radios. Commonly, a Ranger in the field wears a light green battle dress uniform with a PASGT helmet for protection plus any armor they might find. Doctrine and functioning The collective vision of the Desert Rangers is to rebuild the society and fighting lawlessness in post-war Arizona. The Rangers assist the inhabitants of the state without any financial compensation. They receive necessary supplies from communities dependent on their protection in addition to donations and scavenging. The Rangers have retained some of the pre-war military traditions including ranks and a variation of the Rifleman's Creed which is taught to the recruits. Members of Importance * General Vargas- Original member in Wasteland, in Wasteland 2 he is the leader of the Rangers * Angela Deth- Original member of squad in Wasteland, a recruitable Ally in Wasteland 2. * Thrasher- Original member of squad in Wasteland, in Wasteland 2 known as Gilbert Sagarra, he is the cartographer near the Museum in Ranger Citadel. * Ace - A recruitable ally in Wasteland and whose death starts off the events in Wasteland 2. * Wade Woodson - The radio expert of Desert Rangers who also serves as their dispatcher. * Surgrue - Former general of the Rangers * Hell Razor - Original member of squad in Wasteland, he is killed in the sequel. * Team Able - A squad of Rangers often deployed in various missions by the Desert Rangers. * Team Echo- The protagonist unit of Wasteland 2. * Team Delta- A special unit meant for taking down rogue Rangers. Locations affiliated with The Rangers * The Prison * Ranger Citadel * Santa Fe Springs * Radio Tower Trivia * Wasteland's Desert Rangers inspired a peacekeeping group from Nevada of the same name in the original Fallout, released in 1997. The character Tycho and his grandfather were members of the Desert Rangers group in Nevada. * Wasteland's Rangers, location and lore of the location inspired many things in Fallout: New Vegas, including a group called the Desert Rangers. Category:Desert Rangers ru:Пустынные Рейнджеры